Why do I love you
by Orinjambie
Summary: Basically I took the song, I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace and added a story to it. The pairing is Pierce and Boris, yes it's yaoi, but it's the fluffy kind.


Hey guys this is a little add on. There is a group on deviantart that is dedicated to Boris and Pierce but the problem is it's not very active so we need your help! If you like or love shipping Boris and Pierce and have a deviantart account then please please check it out! .com/

Alright once more I know this is advertising but I seriously don't want this group to die again so please if you have a DA account, attribute to keep this awesome group alive!

* * *

><p>Pierce's eyes snapped open for the umpteenth time that night. In frustration he squeezed his eyes shut, willing sleep to come, even if only for a little while. Unconsciousness refused to come.<br>~Every time we lie awake After every hit we take~ Boris leaned back against the trunk of the tree he sat in. Through the leaves he could see the stars, unmuted my moon or amusement park lights. Despite not having slept for awhile sleep did not seem to want to come.  
>A frown played across his lips as he thought over the day. He had played at the castle and almost was shot. And after that he had run into Pierce and of course he had chased him but today something was different. He didn't have the same urge to eat the mouse. Boris had still enjoyed the chase but he didn't really get into it.<br>~Every feeling that I get~

Pierce rolled over onto his side. His thoughts drifted to the reason for his paranoid insomnia. Boris. He was always trying to eat Pierce. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even feel safe in his own home. Rolling back onto his back he stared up at the ceiling of the platform that he had built for extra storage.  
>His thoughts began to drift through hid day and suddenly he frowned. Boris had been chasing him earlier yes, but the cat didn't seem as into it as he usually did. Pierce had tripped but the other boy didn't even try to catch him even though he easily could have.<p>

~But I still don't miss you yet~

Boris shook his head. Why didn't he try to catch Pierce when he fell? Cat chases mouse. Cat catches mouse. And cat eats mouse. That's how it works.  
>"That's how it's supposed to work," The Cheshire cat murmured.<p>

~Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make And the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop think to think about it~

Could mouse and cat be together on mutual terms? Pierce chuckled at the thought. His laugh died quickly in his throat. Why couldn't they though? What's to stop them except for instinct? Something stirred in Pierce's clock. A twinge of longing.  
>Cat and mouse together. Boris snorted. He wanted to forget all this and sleep yet he had to do something about it. He would have to find Pierce and eat him. Then he could get some sleep and forgot about this. As he jumped down from his perch Boris felt a twinge. Ignoring it he headed in the direction of Pierce's home.<br>~I hate everything about you Why do I love you?~

Pierce rolled off the bed, giving up on sleep, and put on his usual clothing. He stepped out from his burrow and into the night and paused. Looking up into the moonless sky he gazed in wonder at the unmuted stars.  
>"It's not supposed to work that way," He murmured.<br>~I hate everything about you Why do I love you?~

Boris stopped outside of Pierce's home and knocked. Getting no answer he let himself in. The mouse was nowhere in sight.  
>~Every time we lie awake After every hit we take Every feeling that I get But I still haven't missed you yet~<p>

Pierce followed the dim trail through the trees. He was regretting coming out here at night. But what else was he to do?  
>~Only when I stop to think about it~<p>

Boris had picked up the mouse's scent easily. For some reason though he had lost it. Back tracking the cat circled around. Pierce had taken the path that led to a field away from all the territories. Adjusting his boa he continued down the path.  
>~I hate everything about you Why do I love you?~<p>

A twig snapped making Pierce jump with a small squeak. Whipping around he looked frantically around for the source, probably Boris. When he found no one he relaxed slightly and continued on with his walk.  
>~ I hate everything about you Why do I love you?<p>

Only when I stop to think about you I know~

"Stupid mouse," Boris growled irritably as he lost Pierce's scent yet again. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the cat felt kinda bad for saying it. It wasn't just Pierce's cowardly paranoia that kept him alive and away from Boris' stomach. And he was part of the game so he couldn't be that stupid.  
>~Only when you stop to think about me Do you know?~<p>

Pierce hesitated on the fringe of the open field. From what he could see in the dim starlight, there was no one else there.  
>~I hate everything about you Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me Why do you love me?~

Boris stopped on the outer fringes of the open field. Off to the side he saw Pierce walking though the knee high grass.  
>~I hate everything about you Why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me Why do you love me?~

An all to familiar feeling settled on Pierce. Turning around he saw Boris walking calmly towards him. The stars gave just enough light for the mouse to see the cat's relaxed, non-aggressive gait and posture. Nonetheless Pierce's body screamed at him to turn and run. For once he didn't.  
>~I hate~<p>

Pierce stood there and watched as Boris drew closer. Even in the dim starlight he could see the mouse was ready to run at a moments notice.  
>~You hate~<p>

Pierce felt his clock tick faster. Not from fear, this time it was something different.  
>~I hate~<p>

Boris slowed his pace so he wouldn't scare Pierce off. He would talk to him at least. No, he was going to eat him and be done with this. Boris felt his clock begin to tick faster. It wasn't from the anticipation of his next meal. This time it was something else.  
>~You hate~<p>

Boris stopped in front of Pierce. He could see the fear in his eyes overlaid by something else.  
>Pierce looked up at Boris, meeting his gaze. His determination was overlaid by something else.<p>

"Why do I love you?"

* * *

><p>AN- Hey, this is obviously my first story on here so I hope you all enjoy it! I absolutely adore this pairing so this won't be the only story about them (together and otherwise).

Also I thought I should clear it up a little if you couldn't figure it out, the last line, "Why do I love you?" Both Boris and Pierce are saying this at the same time. I left it like that because of the effect that it had, or at least the effect that I thought it had.

Anyways, enjoy and Happy New Year!


End file.
